


Safe

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Muteness, barton reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 65





	Safe

“There’s a rat.”  
The Avengers were all seated in the living room of the tower. Steve had called a meeting and made it mandatory everyone attend.  
“What do you mean there’s a rat?” Pietro asked Steve. “Like in the building or?”  
“I mean, SHEILD has a rat.” He explained from the front of the room. “Fury’s not sure who, but someone’s been going through their files.”  
“What files?” Clint asked. “Weapons? Agents? Missions?”  
“Us.” Steve stated. “More specifically anyone who’s ever had any connection with the Red Room or HYDRA.” He said looking at the twins, Bucky and Natasha.  
“Great.” Wanda grumbled. “So, they want our information?”  
“Yes. They’ve been looking at any and all files SHEILD has on you four.” Steve confirmed. “Fury’s not sure why, but it’s very likely anything on record is now a known fact.”  
“Fuck.” Natasha cursed, snapping her head to look at Bucky. “Bucky face time her.”  
“Face time who?” Tony asked, speaking for the first time. “What are you two hiding?”  
“Are you sure they would’ve gone after her?” Clint questioned, looking nervously at the red head.  
“You know HYDRA.” Natasha said. “She’ll be seen as a weakness. James call her tell her to go to her brother’s or somewhere. Just get her out of the house.” She added, looking directly at Bucky.  
“Not Barney’s. Tell her to go to my place. I’ll call Laura and let her know Y/N will be staying for a while.” Clint said, making Natasha and Bucky nod.  
“Are you three going to tell us what’s going on?” Tony questioned again. “What’re you two so worried about?”  
“Our address is on those files.” Bucky snapped, quickly dialing a number.  
“Is this another secret wife situation?” Tony asked.  
“Not wife, girlfriend.” Natasha corrected, with a slightly panicked look. “But she’s ours and if HYDRA know where we live, they’ll try and take her.”  
“Y/N.” Bucky suddenly sighed in relief. “Doll, you need to drop whatever you’re doing and go to Laura’s.”  
“Why is the screen black? Y/N can you see us?” Natasha demanded, moving closer to look at the phone screen.  
“I’m sorry.” A male voice said, making the two stiffen. “But Y/N isn’t available now. Would you like to leave her a message?” They asked chuckling. A man in appeared on the screen but they didn’t recognize him.  
“What did you do to her?” Bucky growled, making the rest of the team watch him wearily. “If you’ve touched one hair on her head, I’m going to rip your,”  
“Ah, ah, ah.” The voice cut him off. “I am currently in possession of your little doll. I would suggest if you want her to look as pretty as she does now, you stop with the threats.”  
“What do you want?” Steve asked, taking the phone out of Bucky’s hand in case he broke it.  
“What I’ve always wanted. I want my twins back. I want my soldat back. And I want the black widow.” They told him. “I’ll be in contact.” They added, hanging up the phone before anyone could say anymore.  
“Fuck.” Bucky growled, standing up and beginning to pace. “I said we should’ve gone home last weekend. I said it and if we were there,”  
“They would’ve got you both and probably killed her.” Tony cut in, making the brunette and red-head glare at him. “I know you don’t want to hear it, but you’ve got to think logically here.”  
“Why didn’t they just say what they wanted then?” Pietro asked. “Why hang up and leave us all wondering?”  
“So we can’t track the call.” Bruce spoke up, looking at the blonde. “We can’t find their location; they get to keep Y/N as hostage until they get what they want.”  
“We’re going home.” Natasha said. She was standing next to Bucky and giving the team a firm look. “We’re going to see if we can get any information on these bastards at home.”  
“I’m coming with you.” Clint said, standing up.  
“Clint, you don’t have to do that.” Natasha told her friend, looking softly at him.  
“The hell I don’t.” He snorted with no humor. “They might have taken your girlfriend, but she’s my sister. They took my little sister and I want her back.” He said firmly.  
“I didn’t know you had a sister.” Wanda said, looking at Clint.  
“Add that to the list of things we were unaware of.” Tony commented, shaking his head slightly.  
“I made sure she was kept off the books.” Clint told her, after narrowing his eyes at the billionaire. “I wanted to keep her safe.”  
“You three go to the house try and find what you can.” Steve said to the three. “We’ll see what we can find, and we’ll look for the rat.”  
“Thank you, Steve.” Bucky gave a small smile to his friend. “It means a lot.” He said sincerely.  
“Don’t mention it.” Steve said, returning the smile. “Go.” He added. Steve didn’t have to say more as the three were already moving out of the room. They only hoped they could find something.

They didn’t find anything. At least nothing of great use. On the security camera they found a video of three men in all black and masks knock Y/N out, not without a fight, and drag her out of the house.  
HYDRA hadn’t called back and the search so far had led to nothing. She’d been gone for a few weeks and her disappearance had taken its toll on the three who knew her.  
The team were sitting in the common room three weeks into Y/N’s disappearance, the three making plans and the rest of the team trying to help, when Bucky got a call.  
“Hello?” He asked, assuming it would be one of Fury’s updates.  
“Accept the face call.” A distorted voice commanded down the line. Before Bucky could respond the line went dead.  
“Who was it?” Natasha asked, noticing Bucky stiffen slightly. Bucky began to answer when the phone rang again. He accepted the face time and felt his blood simultaneously boil and freeze.  
The man was back on the screen, smirking evilly at Bucky, with a struggling Y/N in his arms. Cuts adorned her face, some deep, some healing and some still bleeding, bruises littered her neck and shoulders and she was being held by her neck. Her hands were gripping his arm and were covered in deep cuts and it looked as if one of her wrists were broken.  
“Hello soldat.” The man said, drawing the attention of the rest of the team. Tony and Bruce immediately grabbed their laptops and started typing furiously. “I just thought you’d like to say hello to your little doll.” He said casually, running a finger down her jaw.  
Y/N recoiled immediately and attempted to bite his finger. The man laughed as he pulled it away before smacking her across the face. The sound echoed throughout the room and had Clint, Bucky and Natasha seething in anger.  
“Don’t you fucking touch her.” Clint snarled, glaring at the man on the screen. The man merely laughed before taking Y/N’s face in one of his hands.  
“Your girl is tougher than she looks.” He commented. “I haven’t been able to get a sound out of her at all during our time together.”  
“You can have me and Bucky, but don’t you dare lay another finger on her.” Natasha said, glaring at the man.  
“Giving up so easily?” He asked chuckling. “This must be what it’s like to hold someone’s heart in your hand.”  
“Did you not hear her?” Bucky growled. “You can have us, just let her go.”  
“You must take me for a fool.” The man snapped, squeezing Y/N’s face tighter in his grip. “You think I don’t know you’re tracking this address as we speak. You won’t find it.” He promised. “I don’t want just you two, I want the full set. You were ours first and we want you back.”  
“You don’t need the twins.” Bucky insisted. “You just need us, and you can have us.”  
“It’s not enough anymore.” The man said, shaking his head. “I want the set and I want information. Information I think this little doll knows and one way or another I always get what I want.” He told them. “Say good-bye Y/N.” the call ended quickly, and Bucky threw the phone across the room narrowly missing Pietro.  
“Anything Stark?” Natasha asked, grabbing Bucky’s hand in her own as she looked at the man. Tony shook his head at the trio.  
“I’m sorry but he wasn’t bluffing.” Tony said, staring down at the laptop. “I couldn’t get a hold of his location whatsoever.”  
“But I might have something.” Bruce spoke up without looking away from the computer. “I pulled his call up on my laptop and I noticed something.” He added as the three moved over to stand behind him. “Were you watching her hands at all?” Bruce asked.  
“No, I was too busy watching his hands on her.” Natasha snapped, feeling furious at the memory of his hands on her neck, touching her.  
“Watch her hands this time.” Bruce said, playing the video. He’d turned the sound off, so they didn’t have to hear the mystery man’s vile words again as they watched Y/N’s hands begin to furiously sign.  
“Moving today. London. I love you.” Clint said, reading her signs.  
“There’s a few rumored bases in London and the surrounding area.” Steve informed them. “We should move quickly, once they get what they want out of Y/N, it’s not likely they’ll keep her alive long.”  
“They won’t get anything out of her.” Bucky told the man.  
“Buck, you know better than anyone else what they do to get what they want.” Steve said, giving his friend a sad look.  
“No, they won’t get anything out of her.” Clint insisted. “She’s mute.” He supplied.  
“Which might be worse than if she could speak.” Tony said, making the others turn to him. “They clearly don’t know she’s mute or knows ASL. They believe she’s just not breaking. They’re going to make it their mission to get her to speak, to break her. Until they get what they want or she’s dead.”  
“Then I don’t know why we’re wasting time here.” Natasha said, getting to her feet. “The three of us will go to London, we’ll let you know if we find anything else to worry about.”  
“I’m coming with you.” Steve told the three. “She’s important to you, so she’s important to me.” He added, looking at Bucky this time.  
“Thank you.” Bucky said, giving the man a one-armed hug.  
“We should all come.” Bruce stated, shutting his laptop as he stood. “It’s a chance to save your girl and to damage HYDRA in the process.”  
“I’m up for a little destruction.” Tony said, standing next to Bruce. Wanda and Pietro agreed and stood next to the rest of their team.  
“Thank you.” Natasha said, nodding at the team. Everyone quickly went up to their rooms and began to pack a bag and their weapons.  
“We will get her back.” Bucky promised as Natasha threw items into her bag. She sighed and stopped packing to face her boyfriend. “We will.”  
“I know.” Natasha said, moving over to him to wrap his arms around his waist. “And when we do, they’re all going to pay.” She vowed.

It had been a week since they got the second call. They arrived in London that night and began to work. They’d scoured every rumored base in London and the surrounding area, except one. It was in the countryside and it was near impossible to see, unless you knew what you were looking for.  
“Steve, you, Wanda and Pietro will take care of any agents that attempt to attack. Tony, you and Bruce can have a field day and play with their computers and files. Me, Clint and Buck will find Y/N.” Natasha told the team in a no-nonsense tone. She was fully decked in gear, along with the two men, ready to take out the world to save their girl/sister.  
“Got it.” The team told the woman. It was only a few more minutes before chaos ensued and everyone did what they had to do.  
Clint, Bucky and Natasha ran ahead of the fight and into the building. Praying they would find the girl alive.

Reader POV  
You grit your teeth together in agony. If you could make a sound, you would’ve been screaming right now. The man who had orchestrated your extraction from your home was a sadistic bastard, you decided.  
He thought you were just being stubborn when you didn’t make a sound. Thought you were just very well trained when you refused to speak or give him any information.  
Even if you could speak, you wouldn’t tell him anything. Why would you? He wanted to hurt your brother, hurt your lovers. He could go to hell for all you cared.  
“You’re starting to bore me.” The man sighed, turning the electricity off. The current stopped surging through your body and you let out a breath. “Usually I can get anyone to break in a few days, you’ve been with me a month and still nothing. You haven’t spoken, you haven’t screamed, you haven’t made one little noise. It’s awfully boring.” He said, circling the chair you’d been strapped down to.  
He grabbed your chin tightly and forced you to look at him. “We’re going to play a new game. It’s called truth or punishment. You tell me the truth about what you know, or I douse you in water and try electrocution again.” He waited several seconds for you to answer but you only pulled your chin out of his grip. “So, you pick punishment, have it your way.” He snarled, spinning away from you.  
The man doused you in icy water that made your teeth chatter and your skin burn. Several more wires were connected to your body and the man stood next to the switch with a smirk.  
“You brought this on yourself.” He told you and flicked the switch. You opened your mouth and let out a long silent scream as the burning sensation travelled through your body. The sensation only lasted a few seconds before the door burst open. Your eyes were still screwed shut, so you didn’t see who entered, only felt the electrical current suddenly stop. You refused to open your eyes as your body continued to shake in the chair.  
“Y/N, Y/N open your eyes for me, sweetheart.” A voice said as your restraints were undone. You shook your head as you heard the sound, you didn’t want to play this game.  
“Darling it’s us we’re here.” Natasha said as fingers ran through your hair. You pulled your hands over your ears and started mouthing, I don’t want to play, over and over. A set of hands, one warm and one cool, grabbed your hands and pulled them away.  
“Baby doll, this isn’t a game. This is real I promise, open your eyes for us, please.” Bucky cooed softly. It took several seconds for you to open your eyes and when you did, they filled with tears.  
They were here. Bucky, Nat and Clint. They were here and this time it wasn’t one of his sick games. They were real. You launched yourself at Bucky and started sobbing into his neck.  
“Shh, we’re here. You’re safe now.” Bucky cooed, pulling you off the chair. Your legs were so weak you immediately collapsed and would’ve fallen to the ground if not for Bucky.  
“We’ve gotta get out of here.” Clint said, drawing your attention to him. “She needs medical attention. Sweetheart where does it hurt the most?” He asked, looking at you.  
Your hands were still shaking violently, and your wrist bent at an awkward angel, but you tried to sign anyway.  
My wrist, I think it’s broken, but everything hurts. Everything burns.  
“We’ll get her to the quinjet.” Natasha said. “We can at least set her wrist and deal with some of the deeper cuts. We’ll have to get her to the med bay for treatment for the electrocution and to see how bad her wrist is.”  
Without another word Bucky lifted you off the ground and gently, but firmly, cradled you into his chest. The four of you began running out of the building before making it onto the jet. A man you recognized to be Tony Stark was inside along with Bruce Banner.  
“She okay?” Dr Banner asked, rushing over to the four of you as Bucky set you down.  
“She’s going to be.” Clint said, watching you in worry as you flinched as you shifted wrong on the chair. You turned your gaze to your brother and narrowed your eyes at him.  
She is sitting right here. Don’t make me smack you, Clinton.  
“I’m sorry.” He told you as Natasha and Bucky snickered at him. Natasha began to set your wrist as Bruce cleaned some of your cuts. “But no more signing for a while, you’re going to hurt your wrist even more.”  
Raising your other hand, you mock saluted the man while rolling your eyes slightly.  
“I like her.” Tony commented, smirking at you. “Why have you three been keeping her to yourself all this time? If you had have introduced me sooner, we could’ve been sarcastic buddies by now.”  
“Tony you two can get acquainted later.” Bruce said, grabbing a jar and needle from the medical bag. “Y/N, I’m going to give you something to help you sleep.” Bruce said, looking at you, needle in hand.  
At the sight of the needle you visibly recoiled and shifted away from Bruce. Natasha put her hand on your shoulder to stop you moving, Bucky grabbed your uninjured hand and Clint kneeled in front of you.  
“Hey sweetheart, look at me. Look at me. You’re okay sweetheart.” Clint soothed, taking your face in his hands and making you look at him. “You trust me, right? You trust Nat and Buck?” He asked and you nodded. Of course, you trusted them.  
“Then trust us when we say Bruce is just giving you something to sleep.” Natasha said, squeezing your shoulder gently. You stared at between them all for a few seconds before slowly nodding.  
“Ok?” Bucky asked. You nodded again and squeezed his hand before pulling it away and then signing okay. “Okay. Go ahead, Bruce.” Bucky said, turning to the doctor. Bruce nodded and slowly injected the needle into your arm. The effects were fast and soon you were asleep.

“The next time I find you trying to pull that IV out, I’m going to tape it down and then I’ll tape your hand down.” Natasha threatened, handing you a glass of water. Placing it on the bedside table you quickly signed;  
But it’s itchy and annoying.  
“I know it is, but Bruce says you need it. So, you are going to put up with it and stop signing. Use the whiteboard or you’ll screw your wrist up.” Natasha scolded, narrowing her eyes at you as you went to sign your response.  
You rolled your eyes before grabbing the white board next to you.  
Happy? You wrote.  
“Very.” Bucky said, coming back into the room. “Clint called, he said he and Laura are about halfway here. They should be here in a couple hours.”  
They didn’t have to come. You wrote. I’m going to be just fine, they didn’t need to drive all the way here.  
“They love you, just like we do.” Natasha said, sitting next to you. “They were worried about you and they want to make sure you’re okay.”  
I am fine.  
“We know, but we were all scared when you were taken.” Bucky told you, taking a seat next to Nat. “We want to make sure you’re safe.”  
Meaning I’m not going to be left alone for awhile?  
“A long time.” Natasha confirmed.  
I don’t mind. I love you guys.  
“And we love you too.” Bucky said, leaning down to kiss you. Natasha took his place when he pulled away. Natasha shifted so she was laying next to you and Bucky crawled over to your other side.  
Laying between both your lovers, knowing your brother and sister-in-law were going to be with you soon, you had never felt safer.


End file.
